More and more individuals are using computing devices to capture, store, share, and interact with visual content such as photographs and videos. In particular, for some individuals, the primary medium in which they consume visual content such as photographs and videos is via a user computing device such as a smartphone or tablet.
Often, individuals capture and share visual content such as videos so that they can share their experiences with their friends, family, or other social network. For example, a user may use her smartphone to capture a video of her daughter to share with her brother.
When played back (e.g., by the user and/or her brother), the video may have a standard playback rate that depicts a scene over time, as captured by the device and experienced by the user. Stated differently, the video can be played back with a timeline that corresponds one-to-one with the actual progress of time in the scene so that the video reflects the user's perceptual experience.
While this traditional video playback may be desired in many circumstances, it represents a relatively conventional and non-interactive experience. That is, traditional standard playback of videos does not enable the user to creatively and interactively explore and manipulate playback of the video.